


Stress Relief

by Princess_Koneko



Category: Criminal Minds (US TV)
Genre: Age Regression/De-Aging, Daddy Kink, Daddy Morgan, Established Relationship, Kinda?, Little Spencer, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-01
Updated: 2020-04-01
Packaged: 2021-02-28 20:21:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,737
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23423107
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Princess_Koneko/pseuds/Princess_Koneko
Summary: Anyone else see Spencer as a little/age regressor?Just me maybe?Anyways, this is what I always imagined: just Derek taking good care of SpencerATTN: Non sexual age regression
Relationships: Derek Morgan/Spencer Reid
Comments: 5
Kudos: 288





	Stress Relief

**Author's Note:**

> This is just what I had always imagined what little space would look like for Spencer and Derek. Let me know what you think!

Spencer stared at the file on his desk without registering the words at all. The sun had long set on the day, however the paperwork never seemed to end. The case they had just wrapped was long and draining, making the paperwork seem just as exhausting. Letting his head drop so he was laying on his desk, Spencer sighed softly. They had landed back in Quantico after ten days in Arizona and he wanted nothing more than to go home to his own bed, but he wanted to finish up at work beforehand. 

He was the only one in the bullpen, everyone had long went home to their loved ones, but he still lifted his head to do a sweep of the room before leaning his head down in his crossed arms, nibbling on the tip of the thumb in his mouth as subtly as he could. Spencer immediately felt some of the tension leave his shoulders; age regression was an unexpected stress reliever that snuck up on him one day. He had read about it in a psychology book and it felt natural from the first time. 

Over the last few years, Spencer has taken every opportunity he could to age regress on his own and with the help of online shopping, he had gotten pretty good at it. Since he already had an oral fixation, especially when stressed, he had an adult binki at home. Before he discovered those, he would regularly chew on his bottom lip and fingers to the point of drawing blood on the bad days. 

"You're not being that subtle there, are you Pretty Boy?" a teasing voice came floating through the bullpen. Spencer lifted his head to see Derek Morgan standing next to his desk, holding his things to head home for the night and grinned up at him. 

Derek was the only person that knew about Spencer's age regression. A few months back, the team had worked an extremely stressful case where they lost two children before they finally caught the unsub. The team got grounded for an extra night because the weather wouldn't allow for take off so they stayed in their hotel rooms for an extra night. 

As the rain pounded the windows that night and Derek talked about anything that popped into his head, Spencer tried hard to fight the urge to regress. The lights were dimmed, the television was playing lowly in the background and it was the perfect situation for Spencer's little self to come out. He was sitting on the end of his bed, his blanket on his shoulders, his arms wrapped When the older man asked him if he needed an extra blanket, Spencer couldn't help his tone taking on the higher tone, letting out a happy, "Yes pease." 

Derek had stared at the younger man for a few seconds like he was trying to figure out if he had heard him correctly before grinning at him, cooing, "Awe does someone feel little right now Pretty Boy?" 

And just like that, Spencer had a caregiver. He had resigned himself that he would never find someone he could trust enough, but Derek had been a welcome surprise. The next morning, Spencer asked him how he seemed to just know. Derek just shrugged and told him, "I had my suspicions, but I always wanted you to tell me if and when you were ready." 

Not even two weeks after that, Spencer had squealed out "Daddy stop!" while being pinned and tickled on Derek's bed. Derek immediately pulled back enough to stare into Spencer's eyes, which had gone wide with the slip. 

"I'll be your Daddy, Baby Boy, but you would be mine. I don't share well." Derek had told him gently, but firmly. 

Spencer shrugged easily, leaning up to brush a hesitant kiss on Derek's lips before whispering, "How could I want anyone else?" 

Derek pulled Spencer from his every looping memories by brushing a quick kiss against his cheek before asking, "Are you ready to go home yet Angel? I've been pretending to be working in my office for a while waiting on you." 

Letting out a small giggle, Spencer started packing up the papers strewn across his desk as he told him, "I really wanted to get it all finished, but I couldn't focus." 

Reaching his hand out to affectionately ruffle the younger man's hair, Derek smiled, "I know. Grab your bag Pretty Boy, we're heading out. You need to rest." 

After Spencer was ready to leave, he let himself be lead out of the building with Derek's hand pressed firmly on his lower back. Spencer felt himself start to slip into his little headspace, the closer to his Daddy's truck. Derek opened the passenger door for him, waited for the younger man to climb and then reached in to buckle him in. He hummed happily, clumsily brushing his lips against Derek's for a moment. 

"Stop distracting me Baby. Don't you want to go home and get your binki?" Derek playfully chiding, bopping his nose with his index finger. 

Spencer giggled at him and was humming a song from somewhere deep from his memories happily when Derek climbed in the other side of the truck. The drive to Derek's house was mostly silent expect for Spencer's humming. The younger man had reached over to pick up Derek's hand and play with his fingers. Derek just smiled at him as he continued the drive home. When they pulled into the driveway, Derek pulled Spencer's hand to his lips for a kiss before telling him, "Go on Baby and get changed into something comfortable. I'll get our go bags." 

"Okay Daddy." Spencer chirped happily and off he went up the driveway and into the house with a skip in his step. 

By the time Derek had grabbed the bags and grabbed Clooney from his favorite neighbor, pretty much all the lights in the house were on, signaling that Spencer had been making his way through the house, on the hunt for all his favorite things. Clooney bounded into the living room as soon Derek unhooked his leash in search of his second favorite human. Derek heard Spencer giggle loudly and followed the noise to find Clooney practically in Spencer's lap while the man scratched the dog's head happily. 

"Come on Clooney, get down. Leave my Baby Boy alone." Derek scolded with a smile, snapping his fingers. The dog took a second to respond before finally listening to his owner and retreating to the dog door that lead to the backyard. Spencer tended to let Clooney behave how ever he wanted whenever he regressed, but the dog was over a hundred pounds. He could be destructive when he acted out. 

"I like it Daddy." Spencer whined as he watched Clooney leave the room, popping his blue binki in his mouth. 

Derek sat down next to where Spencer was sitting cris crossed on the couch, with a space throw blanket in his lap, shaking his head exasperated, "I know Pretty Boy, but when you let him jump on you like that, he thinks he can do it whenever he wants. He's going to knock you on your cute butt someday. Did you grab your cup Baby?" 

Spencer produced his blue spippy cup with planets on it from under the blanket, a liquid sloshing around as he shook it proudly, telling the older man, "I got milks all bys myself!" 

Looking warily towards the kitchen, Derek pulled Spencer into his arms as he asked him, "Did you make a mess while you got the milk Baby?" 

"Nope! I was verys careful." Spencer chirped happily, snuggling into Derek's arms and pulling his blanket against his chest. 

Spencer watched as Derek flipped through the television on and started surfing through channels until he found a cartoon, making the younger man hum happily. Shifting in his Daddy's arms so that his head was on his lap and he was spread out on the couch, Spencer hummed his approval again as he found the position he wanted. Derek stroked his hair as they watched the cartoon in comfortable silence. 

After a while, Spencer's breath was getting deeper and slower. Derek was about to ask him if he wanted to go bed when he heard Spencer's voice softly say, "I sleepy Daddy." 

Derek smiled at his little one's predictability and told him, "Go get in bed Pretty Boy. I'll be there as soon as I get Clooney inside okay?" 

Watching the paler man get off the couch and start retreating to the bedroom, his binki and blanket in tow, Derek smiled as the feeling of gratitude washed over him that he was his. Picking up the cup to rinse out the remaining milk, Derek moved into the kitchen and opened the back door for Clooney. As he rinsed it out, Clooney padded inside happily and laid down on his bed. Derek made sure his water was fresh and the food bowl was filled before heading to follow his boyfriend to bed. 

Spencer was wearing Derek's shirt as he sat on his side of the bed, blanket pulled down. He was obviously waiting on Derek even though his eyes were drooping, making Derek smile and coo, "Awe Baby Boy, are you waiting for Daddy to come tuck you into bed? Lay down for me so I can get you all comfy." 

Derek waited on him to comply and then pulled the blankets up around him, all the way up to his chin. He tucked the edges in around him before leaning down to kiss him on the forehead and then the lips twice. Spencer's eyes were closed by this point but he was grinning widely as he mumbled, "Tank you Daddy." 

He didn't bother responding to the practically asleep man, but Derek leaned down to brush his lips against his again. Pulling back, Derek couldn't stop the smile from widening as he looked down at the man he got to share a bed with. Tearing his eyes away from to get ready for bed, Derek moved the motions of getting ready for bed. Climbing in behind Spencer, he wrapped his arm around the thin man's waist, pulling his as close as he could. Spencer mumbled something in his sleep as he shifted against him, making Derek smile. He placed a kiss on the side of his neck before mumbling, "Good night Pretty Boy."


End file.
